thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasuf
Kasuf was a male Abydonian who Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson encountered on their first Abydos Mission. About Kasuf was the leader of Abydos both under Ra and after Ra was overthrown. He was also the father of both Skaara and Sha're. Initial Contact After arriving on Abydos, Dr. Daniel Jackson was dragged through the desert by a Mastadge towards the Abydosian Naquadah Mines were he first makes contact with Skaara who then summons his father Kasuf leading to the first official meeting between the Tau'ri and the Abydonians. History 1995 Like all other Abydonians he was forced to belief and worship Ra as a god for his entire life. Then when a Tau'ri expedition arrived on his planet after they had recently discovered how to operate the Stargate. He initially believed that they were sent by Ra, as one of the expedition's members, Dr. Daniel Jackson, wore an amulet bearing Ra's symbol. Then when Ra himself actually arrived, after noticing the activation of the Stargate he sent two Death Glider's to attack Nagada, which convinced Kasuf that they shouldn't have helped the visitors. However, his children Skaara and Sha're thought otherwise, and began to realize that Ra was not a god. Much to their father's shock, the two helped Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team fight Ra's Ceremonial Guards. Although Kasuf initially planned to beg for Ra's forgiveness, Daniel Jackson could convince him otherwise by showing him the true nature of the ceremonial guards. Eventually, Kasuf led his tribe in attacking Ra's forces, thus saving the Stargate team and his own son. 1997 Over a year after the planet was freed from slavery under Ra, Daniel had married Sha're, thus making Kasuf his father-in-law. However, when O'Neill and his people returned, the people of Abydos were attacked by Apophis soon after. Kasuf's two children, Sha're and Skaara, were kidnapped and became hosts for the Goa'uld. Bent on saving his wife, Daniel promised Kasuf that he would return one Abydos year later, with or without Sha're. 1998 When he returned one year later, Sha're had been impregnated by Apophis, and carried a Harcesis child. As Heru'ur had planned to steal the child of his mortal enemy, Sha're, who was still possessed by Apophis' queen Amaunet, had fled back to Abydos. Kasuf subsequently helped Daniel Jackson to hide the child from both Apophis and Heru'ur. 1999 Kasuf, together with other members of his tribe, were captured by Amaunet one year later. Although Stargate Command eventually rescued the Abydonians, both Sha're and Amaunet were killed by Teal'c, as she was preparing to kill Dr. Daniel Jackson with her Kara'kesh. 2001 Kasuf called SG-1 back over a year later, after he and other members of his tribe heard a strange wind whispering Sha're's name. It turned out that this "wind" was in fact his grandchild Shifu, the Harcesis. 2003 When Abydos eventually came under attack from Anubis, who was searching for the Eye of Ra hidden on the planet, Kasuf led the Abydonian women and children to caves in the vicinity, hoping they would be safe there. When Abydos' human settlement and the Stargate were eventually destroyed by the System Lord, Kasuf was ascended to a higher plane of existence by Oma Desala, along with the rest of his people. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Abydonians Category:Male